wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 12
Season 12 (also known as Wild 'N Out: Atlanta) is the twelfth season of the improv comedy show, Wild 'N Out on MTV and premiered the first half on August 17, 2018 with a special episode featuring Chance the Rapper/Reesey Nem while ending the first half featuring Sasha Banks/Yung Joc/MadeinTYO on September 28, 2018. The second half will premiere on February 1, 2019 along with the season premiere of Season 13. This is the first season to be filmed in Atlanta. This season will have a consist of 26 episodes, making it the longest season since Season 11. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host & House DJ) Returning Cast Members *DC Young Fly *Funny Mike *Michael Blackson *Emmanuel Hudson *Chico Bean *Karlous Miller *Conceited *Charlie Clips *Hitman Holla *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Darren Brand *Rip Micheals *Renny *Royce Bell *Bobb'e J. Thompson *Corey Charron *Jacob Williams *Dan Rue *Yvng Swag *Justina Valentine *B. Simone *Vena E. *Julia Young *Zoie *Jason Lee New Cast Members *Cortez Macklin *Retro Spectro *Big Mack *Clayton English *Watts Homie Quan *Lil JJ *Tyler Chronicles *Mope Williams *Venk Potula *Teresa Topnotch *Tee *Kandie New Games *Wildstyle Remix *Got Damned *Step Your Game Up Episodes *1. Chance the Rapper/Reesey Nem *2. Ludacris/Denzel Curry *3. Azealia Banks/Lil Yachty/Javale McGee *4. Rae Sremmurd *5. Chloe x Halle *6. Trevor Jackson/Deon Cole *7. Love & Hip-Hop Atlanta *8. Jonathan "Food God" Cheban/Lais Ribeiro/Ayo & Teo *9. Matt Triplett/Kountry Wayne/Yung Joc/Curt Chambers *10. Dwight Howard/Trinidad Cordona/Brett Grey *11. Tiffany Hayes/Angel McCoughtry/Jay Rock *12. BlocBoy JB *13. Sasha Banks/MadeInTYO/Yung Joc *14. Tiny Harris/Zonnique/Bun B *15. O.T. Genasis/Nate Robinson *16. So So Def Anniversary Special *17. Jacquees *18. *19. *20. *21. *22. *23. *24. *25. *26. Guests *Lil Baby *YBN Nahmir *YBN Almighty Jay *YBN Cordae *Lil Yachty *Lil Durk *Rae Sremmurd *MadeInTYO *BlocBoy JB *Denzel Curry *Ayo & Teo *Young M.A. *Chance The Rapper *OG Parker *Javale McGee *Yung Joc *Bun B *Ludacris *O.T. Genasis *RiceGum *Jay Rock *Trae The Truth *Bow Wow *Jacquees *Ne-Yo *Jermaine Dupri *Da Brat *Stevie J *Rasheeda *24 Hours *Hood Celebrityy *Eric Bellinger *Kountry Wayne *Trevor Jackson *Dwight Howard *Andre Drummond *Sasha Banks *Zonnique *Tiny Harris *Brett Gray *Deon Cole *Tiffany Hayes *Marvin Bagley *Angel McCoughtry *Chloe x Hallie *Tyron Woodley *Kandi Burruss *Shaun T *Tokyo Vanity *Momma Dee *Savannah Jordan *Josephine Skriver *Matt Triplett *Trinidad Cardona *Lais Ribeiro *Azealia Banks Trivia *This is the first season of the show to be filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. *The show received controversy after rapper Azaliea Banks accused Nick Cannon and the cast members of the show for being "colorist" as the cast members have confirmed her accusations are false. In midst of these accusations, Banks went on a full-fledged rant on her Instagram directed towards the show and the cast members then proceeding to cancel her upcoming album. *This is the last season to feature longtime cast members Timothy DeLaGhetto and Darren Brand. Gallery 36621310 604525356600291 367180297483059200 n.jpg 36136026 258075448299255 6500934843654733824 n.jpg 35616266_619237358440716_147631808513572864_n.jpg Screenshot (11).png Screenshot (7).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (22).png Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (24).png Screenshot (27).png Screen-Shot-2018-07-16-at-2.28.48-PM.png wildnout03_courtesy.jpg Wildnout01 courtesy.jpg WNO12.PNG Wn.PNG 6AB7EDC8-2214-4924-8F5F-641EA644EE64.jpeg A1B44AD7-5AEE-4128-A7B7-4372607885C2.jpeg 1F3DA710-C03E-42B0-A63D-02595596D289.jpeg A440E377-741E-41A0-9AF8-6CA5091BAB6B.jpeg 8140AD2F-21A3-4C93-915E-01443DF26C26.jpeg 70264948-A37E-4E99-A810-54D230AD8585.jpeg 71968C8D-2B2B-4F25-9446-A82A8D0C63BE.jpeg 1BF9144D-3A56-4229-9E4B-E199FD9D7FF0.jpeg D5DAFA77-DE15-48EC-9196-79604F31BED4.jpeg 15D6179D-05C3-4DF4-8874-F79E07EC162D.jpeg 558AC017-9763-48BF-80E5-537F4C929586.jpeg 41F867D6-595C-4531-B916-426D6D0446B6.jpeg 94B58709-7176-4F90-BF40-D85130D02A4A.jpeg 67384A36-E2CD-44C3-AE4D-312F16089C70.jpeg 290BA62A-35E1-4577-BE0D-E7DECF4177AE.jpeg 409FABEA-43FD-4BCF-BA05-1BCFD7FC0BE0.jpeg 7F7EC221-A47B-47D6-A8FE-850B18AAC2DF.jpeg FB342A6A-8125-4072-AE44-CBF830F17CEC.jpeg 9AF4B8BD-352A-4DC5-B6A7-AE4A6A438598.jpeg 139E7202-AD0A-4260-9819-AF89CD1EEEB5.jpeg 793C6E96-3779-4C8E-9EA4-194E545D053C.jpeg 0CF7080B-7654-402A-AB8E-285B3866871B.jpeg